


Coastal Breeze

by alixcat



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:20:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26699692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alixcat/pseuds/alixcat
Summary: One particularly chilly night, when the two of them were wrapped up in blankets and leaning against the main mast, Essek finally found the courage to ask a question he had kept pent up. “Would you ever want to stop sailing?” He felt Marius turn to face him, and even though he didn’t take his eyes off the sky above, he could tell there was some apprehension.Things change, and sometimes that means uprooting your life as the Bright Queen's right hand all for a particular half-elf sailor.
Relationships: Marius LePual/Essek Thelyss
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	Coastal Breeze

“You smell like the ocean.”

Marius tilted his head down from the stars only to be met with Essek’s eyes lingering on his face. When he noticed, a slight blush crept across the drow’s face and he quickly turned away. 

“Well, I s’pose it comes from being near it so often. You smell like old paper, inks, that weird magic chalk you use all the time.” A slight smirk and a light chuckle escaped his control, which only made the magenta shades deepen. “I’m sure that if you spent enough time out on the sea, you’d get the scent of it in ya, too.”

“Once upon a time, I would have found that thought horrendous.” Essek’s voice was soft, his eyes contemplative as he looked out across the port. Marius could see him counting the ships and analyzing which were for what purpose. “But now? With you? I can’t deny that the temptation is there.”

Marius was a bit shocked, but soon found he was quite thrilled by the idea of showing Essek what life was like out on the water. Stepping closer to the wizard, he extended his hand and bowed in the most ostentatious way he could manage. “Say the word, Shadowhand, and the seas are yours.” 

* * *

It had been four months, two weeks, and three days of seafaring when Essek began to truly regret his choice. It was nice to spend so much time with Marius, yes, but there were a number of other things that were… less enjoyable, to say the least. 

The newest ship – which had been (almost predictably) renamed from  _ Pass of Gaea _ to  _ Pass of Gas _ – was well built and rarely needed repair, but when it did he was happy to help where he could. The crew was nice and they treated him as a peer. 

The main problem was the sun, if he was being completely honest. Essek tried to stay below deck for the most part, but there were only so many places to hide from the sun on a boat. There were a handful of hours at night, either just before they finished up for the night or after he had tranced, waiting and enjoying the night sky while the rest of the crew slept. Marius often would bring out a few pillows and blankets and sit out on the dock with him, both of them enjoying the quiet understanding and peace together. 

One particularly chilly night, when the two of them were wrapped up in blankets and leaning against the mainmast, Essek finally found the courage to ask a question he had kept pent up. “Would you ever want to stop sailing?” He felt Marius turn to face him, and even though he didn’t take his eyes off the sky above, he could tell there was some apprehension.

“I mean, I hadn’t ever really thought about it.” There was a hint of confusion and... sadness? “Why? Do you not like it out here?”

Essek turned to see Marius’ crestfallen face and immediately regretted bringing it up. “I- I was just curious. Don’t worry about it.” He reached out and took the half-elf’s hands in his. “I’d spend every day of my life out on the sea if that’s what you wanted.”

Marius smiled, the sad look in his eyes fading but not going away completely. “I’m not sure. If I ever did stop, I think I’d want to stay on the coast, probably here in Nicodranas. I’ve spent most of my life there, y’know? Hard to leave that behind.” 

Essek thought back to his life in Rosohna. There wasn’t much of note that he missed, really, aside from the luxuries he had left behind to go off on the open seas. All for a half-elf ex-criminal/ex-pirate/sailor from the Menagerie Coast.

Marius seemed to be looking more intently at him, and Essek could tell there were gears turning in his mind. After a moment, he scrunched his face and turned away. “I… I’m sorry.”

Essek sat up and put his arm around his shoulders, trying to think of what he was apologizing for. “What do you mean? You’ve done nothing wrong.” 

“I don’t know it just… seems unfair of me to complain about not wanting to leave what I’m comfortable with. You gave up everything you had to come with me to the open sea where you’re  _ miserable _ just being out on the deck.” Marius tucked his knees to his chin, the blanket around his shoulders falling slightly before Essek righted it. “I wanted to stop being selfish after everything that happened at Darktow. I wasn’t going to help anything by worrying only about myself. But here I am, putting my wants before your comfort.” He paused for a moment. “That’s what I’m sorry for.” 

Without thinking, Essek put his hands on Marius’ cheeks and turned his head to face him. “You are in love with the sea. I can see it in everything you do. I wouldn’t want to take that from you. I  _ chose _ to leave Rosohna. That was my decision to make. I meant it earlier, when I said I’d spend every day on the sea if you asked me to.” He pulled the half-elf’s face closer, their foreheads pressed together. “I love you, Marius, and I want you to be happy.” He pulled his face back and looked him in the eyes, dropping his hands to take the other pair resting on the blankets. “Even if it means wearing ridiculous creams and long sleeves and staying below deck during the day. I’d do it for you.”

There were plenty of things Essek was expecting Marius to do. Turn away again, smile gently, give his own speech, even start crying. What he was  _ not _ expecting Marius to do was to pull him by the neck for a kiss. It wasn’t like they hadn’t kissed before, but those were always small and sweet. None of them had ever had such passion behind them. 

Ten seconds. Twenty. Thirty. Essek had lifted his hand to push a stray hair back behind Marius’ ear, only to leave it resting under his ear and jaw. It was a simple kiss, really, but there was an emotion behind it he couldn’t quite name. Eventually, they both slowly backed away, neither of them really wanting it to end. 

“Well, I’d say  _ that _ made me pretty happy.” Marius let out a chuckle and his usual smirk was back on his face. “But what would  _ also _ make me happy is not forcing you to follow me out to sea for months on end while you’re cooped up below deck.” 

Essek couldn’t help but smile. “You are a kind soul.”

Marius let out another laugh. “You have the Nein to thank for that. Only barely, though. It was mostly Orly. Yea, no, entirely Orly, actually.”

“Well, he has my sincerest regards.” 

“I’m assuming since you asked, you have something in mind as an alternative to being stuck out on the water under the burning sun for long spans of time?”

* * *

Marius was pretty confident in his ability to navigate Nicrodranas. That, however, was soon doused when he was blindfolded and escorted through the winding streets. He just hoped Essek didn’t get them lost. 

Eventually, they came to a stop, and Marius could tell from the smells and sound alone that they were close to the docks. The darkness over his eyes shifted as Essek replaced the blindfold with his own soft, cold hands. 

“You can look now.” 

Marius’ sight returned to him as the hands pulled back. In front of him was a two-story house made of pale white stone with bright terracotta accents. The door seemed to be made of a purple-looking wood he wasn’t familiar with, and he could see deep purple curtains past the matching purple wooden shutters. “This is the place?”

“Indeed.” Essek made his way up the steps onto the small covered porch, spreading his arms out as if he were showing off the most magnificent palace. “Welcome, Marius, to our new home.”

Without a word, Marius ran up the steps and pulled Essek in for a kiss before quickly pulling away. “Well? Aren’t you going to give me a tour?”


End file.
